A semiconductor apparatus continuously trends toward high degree of integration, high capacity and high speed operation. In particular, various efforts have been made to realize a semiconductor apparatus of high performance within a limited area.
For example, as a semiconductor apparatus trends toward high performance, an increasing number of power lines are needed. As the number of power lines increases in this way, a structure for efficiently laying out the power lines is demanded.